


1. Ghost

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [1]
Category: Yandere high school
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, YHStober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: 1st PromptSilly mourns her father and Grian visits Yuki
Relationships: Rowan and Silly, Yuki and Grian
Series: YHStober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Ghost

Footsteps could be heard in the streets of the school district, in the otherwise quiet night. The street lights flickered, and the cars drove by without a sound.

Closer and closer. They could hear whispering, a moan and groan full of anger and despair.

Closer and closer. They could feel the air grow cold. A blue shadow skittered across their field of vision.

Closer and closer. They’re there, on the steps of the school where it all started, flowers in their arms, and tears streaking down their face.

A young woman with black hair and golden tips, walked into the school, sadness coursed through her blood, so many dead, so many killed, and so many missing. 

The floors creaked and moaned under her weight as she continued, a cold chill made its home in the base of her spine, she ignored it and trudged on.

She made it to the graveyard just behind the school.

Jane Nightman

Gareth Nightman

Salex Brown

She stopped at her father’s, drowned and buried next to his murderer, her grip on the roses tightened, she needed to be the brave little girl, not some scared kid that needed therapy or a SWAT captain, but all she wanted to do is break down and cry her heart out.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as the moon rose, she could hear the other ghostly moans as they wake, either angered or despaired and she sobbed. She wanted her father, she wanted her daddy. She wanted him to hold her tight and tell her stories, she wanted him to tell her it will all be alright, Silly Jilly Artifex wanted her father here.

She sobbed harder at the thought, folding into herself and around the roses, what a horrible and terrible idea, her mother never taught her to have those thoughts, her father never taught her to have these thoughts, but Silly couldn’t help but feel selfish.

Suddenly she felt arms encircle her, such a familiar set of arms and an equally tight hug, “Daddy?” she whispered, to only receive a hum and a squeeze in return. She sobbed, whether from relief or sadness the world may never know.

“I miss you” she whispered, “I miss you so much.”

She dropped the roses as she felt her father kiss her forehead and tightened his hug. She fell to the floor, sobbing, she felt like a baby, cradled in her father’s ghostly cold hold and rocked.

She fell asleep like that with her father’s ghost watching over her and her head resting on his gravestone.

A light-haired boy entered the graveyard and watched his sister as she’s held by the ghost of Rowan Artifex. He reentered the school and climbed to the top of the roof, there he saw the spirit of the daughter of the man he killed.

“I’m sorry” he apologised, he wouldn’t blame her if she tried to kill him again, and at this point, he would want her to.

“I’m dead, Gree-on, I have no need for your apologies” She glared at him and watched the ghost and the crybaby sleep on the muddy ground. Grian flinched at the overused nickname.

“Still, I feel like it’s long overdue” The girl scoffed and ignored him. Grian started walking back to the school when-

“I’m sorry too” Grian paused “I helped him when I should’ ve-”

“None of us deserved what he did to us, we were all kids after all.” 

They descended into a lull, and unlike most conversations when Yuki was alive, it wasn’t uncomfortable, she guesses that’s one of Grian’s traits, he’s always comfortable to be around. He’s not hateful, and even if he does hate you, you probably deserved it. 

“What happened Gree, the world kind of jumped,”

Grian’s quiet, it had been months floating in that never-ending void, in the wake of their mistakes, only to be saved by an omnipotent being.

“I made a deal,”

“Am I allowed to know what this deal consists of?”

“Rather not talk about it.”

They fell quiet again, and Grian walked over to the ledge Yuki stood on, he sat down, in the perfect position to watch the sunrise. Yuki joined him.

“You’re a good guy Grian,” She said quietly as she laid her head against his shoulder, better than her at least, it amazes her how he doesn’t flinch away like most people do, but perhaps the students from her class aren’t most people.

She wanted to know what happened to the heartbreaker, and yet she didn’t ask, she chuckled to herself, who would’ve thought she would care about her father’s murderer. And yet she couldn’t have had it any other way.

The sun rose, and the two watched, they aren’t exactly friends, and oddly enough they wouldn’t want anyone else to watch the sunrise with.

Yuki felt herself fade away, and Grian sighed, he watched the rest of the sunrise and got up. He climbed down the stairs and entered the graveyard.

He picked a sleeping Silly up in a piggyback carry and left the school, waving goodbye to the ghosts and silently thanking Yuki for the talk.

THE END


End file.
